


We should be who we are

by SuperOllie21



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Sanvers - Freeform, Tumblr Prompts, oneshots, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 05:42:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10610463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperOllie21/pseuds/SuperOllie21
Summary: A collection of the prompts I get on Tumblr. All will be oneshots.





	1. House Hunting

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Maggie and Alex house hunting together and just being adorable, hand holding and laughing.. love your writing

They have been together for a little less then a year and decided to start looking for a house. They pretty much live together already but they want a place that is equally both of theirs. Maggie parked the car and jumped out to open Alex's door before she could beat her to it. They walked hand and hand to the door of the house they were looking at today. They were looking for a place with actual walls and a door on the bedroom (Maggie wouldn't let that one go after she spent so many nights at Alex's place), at least 3 bedrooms so that they could turn one into a office and one into a spare bedroom or maybe even for a kid or 2 one day. They wanted a big backyard because "please Alex I really want a German Shepherd" and "don't you get enough of them at work" and "you can never have enough of them babe" Alex had no chance at saying no to her girlfriend so a big backyard for the German Shepherd Maggie wants is what they will get. 

They walk into the house and are instantly in awe. The house is beautiful and looks like it's just what they are looking for. They had looked at a few houses that had everything they wanted but it just didn't feel right, it just didn't feel like home. This place did feel like home. After walking through and seeing everything they both knew this was the one. 

And it was the one. It was the one that they got a German Shepherd in and the one where Maggie proposed in the backyard during Alex's birthday party a few years later and the one they brought their first child home to, and their second, and even their third (yeah, they had to give up that office. But for their kids it was worth it.) They had made endless memories in that house and they loved the feeling that they knew it was the one the moment they walked in.


	2. Jamie Sawyer fails her science class

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: I recently watched a deleted scene in season 1 of supergirl where alex gets a letter about academic suspension. i was wondering if you could fic the same happening to maggie and alex's daughter, she doesn't tell them but they find out some way. Need some angst but of course a happy ending.

She knew she could do better. She knew if she actually studied she would do better. But when she told her parents she was at her best friend Kai's house studying in their tree house they were actually too busy making out to study, because Kai wasn't actually just Jamie's best friend nope they were her partner. She only told her parents they were just friends because she didn't want them making a big deal out of it. She knew her gay mothers would be fine with their out and proud pansexual daughter dating her nonbinary friend so she wasn't worried about that. But of course it just had to be science, the one class her mom was an expert in. She was dead. She didn't even realize how bad she was actually doing until the report cards got released. Lucky they were online and her parents expect her to show them herself since she's never had anything to hide. So she figures she'll just talk to her teacher, get some extra credit for next quarter and get really good grades for the rest of the year and her parents will never know. Simple, she has nothing to worry about. She's on FaceTime with Kai when all of a sudden "Jamie Rylan Sawyer get your ass down her right now!!" Jamie runs downstairs to the kitchen table to find Maggie looking very mad. She knows what this is about but she doesn't even get a chance to start explaining before Maggie starts talking. "How the hell did you fail science? Your mother is a freaking bioengineer and a full on science nerd. And you love science so what the hell Jamie what happened, why didn't you tell us that you were failing? Why did your teacher have to call me instead?" "Mama I...I could have passed I was just distracted and..." Jamie was cut off when Alex walked in and kissed her on the cheek and Maggie on the head. "Hi mom" Jamie said quietly as Alex plopped herself down on Maggie's lap. "What's going on?" Her mom asked and before she could answer with how she's gonna do better and it was her own fault Maggie answers for her by saying "The daughter of a science geek failed science this quarter." Alex shakes her head and asks, "How is that even possible you and Kai are always studying together and... and you love science. Jamie what happened?" "Well we didn't study that much" Jamie mumbled "What are you talking about you were always up in their tree house studying." Maggie said. Jamie figured now was as good of time as ever so she might as well tell them "Welllllllll, we weren't really studying. We kinda got distracted and um uh sorta made out most of the time. So um yea mom, mama I'm kinda dating Kai." "Okay so you're dating, we don't care about that but you're grounded until you get your grades up so if you want to see them or if they want to study it has to be here and at the kitchen table or in the living room so we know you're actually studying." Maggie told her daughter. "Now go to your room please I'm done talking about this right now" Alex told her and she listened. Alex was still on Maggie's lap but now she turned so that she was straddling her wife. She buried her head in Maggie's next and groaned "What are we gonna do with her?" Maggie just laughed and replied "I stoped asking myself that a long time ago, you should too in makes it a little easier." Her wife sat up and kissed her. "Did she really think we weren't going to find out, I mean come on." Alex said with a laugh "Honestly! We just won't let her find out about you almost getting kicked out of college. We don't want to give her any ideas." Maggie said as Alex playfully slapped her in the arm for bringing that up. 

And Jamie did it. She passed science next quarter. She went from a 60 average to a 90. Her parents were proud even Kai was proud. They did feel bad about distracting their girlfriend but Jamie had assured them it was fine and she thought it was worth it well her moms didn't. Her moms loved Kai and knew him for years. They came out as nonbinary to them shortly after Jamie and even before their own parents. Now Kai joined them for pizza and movie night every week. That night just kept getting more queer. First it was just Maggie, Alex, Jamie and Kara. Then they added Lena when she stared dating Jamie's aunt and now they added Kai. Kai loved Jamie's family too so telling her parents about them turned out really well. Kai even called Kara and Lena his aunts too. Jamie kept her grades up for the rest of high school and made it into the top 25 the year she graduated. Kai made it in too. Kai was the first out nonbinary kid in their school to make top 25. And even after that rough quarter in 10th grade Jamie pulled through and never let it happen again. Her mom and mama couldn't be more proud.


	3. The busted lip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Alex gets a bit roughed up on duty and Maggie is all concerned but Alex is mostly mad that it hurts to kiss with a busted lip.

Kara needed her help so of course she was there fighting right beside her sister. What was originally 3 aliens turned into 7. Alex took on 3 while Kara took on the other 4. The mission was a success but not without a few bumps and bruises. Alex was used to it and knew she was fine and they would heal in time. But what she wasn't used to was having a girlfriend, a girlfriend who freaked out when she saw Alex with a busted lip, black eye, cut on the side of her face and ice pack pressed against her side as she sat on the couch. When Maggie walked in a saw this she dropped her keys and ran over to Alex and crouched down in front of her. "Baby what the hell happened?" She ask immediately. Her girlfriend responded with a shake of her head and simply "I'm fine, I fought some aliens, took them down, normal day." At this response Maggie stood up and stared pacing "Alex you're not fine, look at you! Why didn't you call me? What hurts? Do you need more ice? Can I do anything to help you? You must be in so much pain babygirl." Alex couldn't help but smile at Maggie. She cared so much and was so worried about her, Alex never had that before Maggie walked into her life. Maggie finally sat down next to her. Alex turned so they were looking at each other and smiled then said, "Mags I'm okay. I promise I am but thank you for caring so much." She pushed a piece of Maggie's hair behind her ear then leaned in to kiss her. Only problem was that once their lips touched Alex winced in pain. "Wha...what's wrong?" Maggie asked in concern. "My lip's busted, it hurt to kiss you. Oh my god Maggie this sucks!" She said with a pout, then leaned forward so her head was on the shorter woman's shoulder. Maggie let out a small laugh and responded "Then no kissing for you." Alex sat up with a pout on her face and mumbled a quite "no fair" Maggie laughed again and laid back on the couch and pulled her girlfriend close "Come on Al, at least we can cuddle."


	4. Smooth Sara Lance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Sarah Lance training Kara and being pretty harsh + sexual tension, would do great

"Come on Kara you can do better then that!" Sara had offered to come to earth 38 and do some sparing with Kara and train her a little. Kara was very excited, at least until they started sparing. Lena got a little jealous when Sara got to their Earth because of how she looked at her friend. When Kara brought her to the DEO Alex, Maggie and Winn were all whispering about her because well she looked like she wanted a date out of Alex's sister. 

When Sara spars she goes hard, but when she spars with the girl of steel, the maiden of might, she goes even harder. "Come on Kara you can do better then that!" She yells as Kara throws a punch that misses Sara by a mile. Kara was getting frustrated, she wanted to show Sara how strong she was. She thought Sara was so badass and she even thought she was really pretty, maybe in more then just the friend way. 

Once Kara couldn't take anymore and asked to stop Sara pinned her down and said "We can stop if you let me take you out for a drink." Kara just nodded and Sara got off her instantly. She gave her one last wink and smirk as she walked out. As soon as she left Alex came in. Kara was still stunned she asked her out for a drink. "I guess Winn was right, she really is smooth with the ladies." Alex said with a laugh when she saw her sisters face.

**Author's Note:**

> Send me prompts on here or on tumblr: superollie21


End file.
